BACK TO KRAY FICTION
by AbigailWoo
Summary: "Tidak Xing, hubungan kita tidak akan berhasil sampai kapanpun, aku menginginkan keturunan dan itu tidak bisa ku dapatkan dari dirimu" "Oh iya aku hampir lupa memberikanmu undangan pernikahanku ge, aku harap kamu akan datang," Ujarnya seraya memberikan sebuah undangan berwarna putih dengan tinta emas. Broken!FanXing. Don't forget to review guy's.


**Present by,**

**Chaca Woo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Back To**

**.**

_I'm so glad you made time to see me…_

Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan bertemu dengannya lagi disini, di sebuah coffe shop tempat dulu kami biasa menghabiskan waktu. Entah ini hanya saling bercerita, mengerjakan tugas ataupun hanya sekedar mengisi waktu luang.

Aku sedikit bangga karena dia masih mau menerima ajakan ku untuk berbicara berdua di dalam coffe shop ini. Sekaligus menghangatkan diri dari salju desember ini.

_I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile so ggod to me, so right…_

Dia yang sekarang tampak berbeda dengan 3 tahun yang lalu, tubuhnya yang dahulu tergolong kurus kini Nampak berisi, pipi tirusnya pun berganti menjadi sedikit chubby, rambut coklatnya pun kini berganti menjadi hitam namun yang tidak berubah adalah lesung pipi nya yang akan selalu terlihat ketika ia tersenyum, tetap cantik dimataku.

Jujur aku merindukan dirinya, merindukan kulit putih susunya yang lembut ketika ku sentuh, suara indahnya saat menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur untukku, lalu senyum manisnya yang hanya untukku .

_How's life? Tell me how's your family? I haven't seen them in a while…_

_You've been good, busier than ever._

Dulu,mungkin aku masih bisa menggenggam jemari lentiknya untuk sekedar berbagi kehangatan namun itu sudah tidak mungkin atau belum. Ia tersenyum manis kala tatapan kami bertubrukan.

"Bagaimana kehidupanmu 3 tahun ini Xing? Apa keluargamu juga baik-baik saja? Sudah lama aku tidak melihat mereka," Tanya ku, senyum diwajahnya sedikit berubah sendu lalu mengalihkan tatapannya keluar dinding kaca.

"Mereka baik, sangat baik dan untuk kabarku seperti yang kamu lihat. Aku hidup dengan baik, hanya sibuk dengan beberapa pekerjaan saja sebelum libur natal, Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanyanya kembali, aku tersenyum simpul.

"Aku hidup dengan baik juga, hanya mengambil cuti lebih awal saja ," Jawabku yang disambut anggukan olehnya. Kami kembali terdiam, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Aku menerka-nerka apa yang sedang dia pikirkan. Apakah tentang dirinya, apakah tentang pekerjaannya, tentang pasangannya ataukah tentang masa lalu kami yang cukup menyedihkan?

_Because the last time you saw me, Is still burned in the back of my mind. _

_You gave me roses and I left them there to die…_

Aku lihat dia hanya memandang keluar coffe shop, memperhatikan orang-orang yang lalu lalang serta beberapa pasangan yang sedang berbagi canda dan kehangatan. Pikiranku kembali membawaku pada saat kami bersama dimana dia dengan ceroboh melupakan sarung tangannya yang membuatku harus berbagi sarung tangan.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ge, aku lupa membawa sarung tanganku. Sepertinya aku harus kembali kedalam rumah dulu," Ujarnya yang membuatku menghembuskan nafas kasar.<em>

"_Tsk, dasar ceroboh! Sudah tidak usah kembali, kemarikan tanganmu," Seruku yang membuatnya dengan ragu mengulurkan tangannya. Aku memakaikan sarung tanganku di tangan kirinya lalu menggenggam tangan kanannya,memasukan kedua tanan kami kedalam mantel milikku._

"_Sudah hangat kan?" Tanyaku yang dijawab anggukan malu dan rona merah tipis di pipi tirusnya._

* * *

><p><em>It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you wishing I realized what I had when you were mine…<em>

_I go back to December all the time…_

Aku tersenyum sendiri mengingatnya, sifatnya yang pelupa juga terkadang ceroboh membuatku kerap kali memarahinya namun ia hanya membalas dengan senyum manisnya. Namun senyum ku pudar ketika aku melupakan ulang tahunnya dan malah pergi ke sebuah klub malam. Dan sekarang barulah aku menyesal ketika mengingatnya.

_Staying up, playing back my self leavin'_

_When your birthday passed and I didn't call…_

* * *

><p><em>Yixing membuka pintu apartement kami ketika seorang wanita membawaku pulang, dalam keadaan mabuk aku masih bisa melihat raut kecewa di wajah Yixing.<em>

_Ketika wanita itu mencium pipiku lalu meyerahkan tubuh lemasku pada Yixing, aku masih bisa melihat senyum terpaksa Yixing yang berterimakasih pada wanita itu. Ia dengan telaten mengganti bajuku dengan piama lalu menyeka tubuhku yang berkeringat._

_Dan ketika pagi hari, ku lihat di tong sampah beberapa makanan kesukaanku dan sebuah kue ulang tahun yang dibuang percuma saat ku tanyakan pada Yixing dia hanya menjawab._

"_Oh, itu makanan sudah dingin dan tidak enak lagi jadi aku membuangnya," Jawabnya namun aku sadar nada suara itu bergetar tetapi dengan acuh aku hanya mengendikkan bahuku._

* * *

><p>"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Cherry ge? Apa kalian sudah menikah?" Pertanyaan dari Yixing menyadarkan ku dari lamunan.<p>

"Ahh, aku sudah tidak berhubungan dengannya lagi, hubungan kami tidak berjalan lancar," Jawab ku sekenanya. Aku cukup terkejut saat ia menanyakan hubunganku dengan wanita yang dulu membuatku memutuskan Yixing.

"Wahh, sayang sekali kalau begitu," Sahutnya pelan.

_And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind_

_You give me all your love but I gave you was 'goodbye'_

Dan itu membuatku kembali mengingat malam dimana aku memutuskan hubunganku dengan Yixing tepat dua hari sebelum natal.

* * *

><p><em>Aku menatap datar Yixing yang duduk dihadapanku, dapat ku lihat ia sedikit gelisah dengan tatapanku. Aku tau Yixing pasti sudah menduga apa yang akan aku katakan padanya. Aku bisa melihat lingkaran matanya yang membengkak menandakan ia semalam menangis.<em>

"_Aku kira hubungan kita tidak bisa dilanjutkan lagi Xing, hubungan kita tidak akan berhasil. " Ujarku datar dan aku bisa melihat tubuh kurus itu bergetar kaget._

"_Maksud gege apa? Aku tidak mengerti ge," Jawabnya bergetar, aku mendecak lidah lalu menaikan nada suaraku._

"_Kamu tidak mengerti? Aku ingin kita putus paham?" _

"_Tapi apa salahku ge? Aku minta maaf jika aku salah, tapi aku mohon jangan akhiri hubungan kita ge," Ucapnya memohon yang entah mengapa membuatku sedikit emosi._

"_Tidak Xing, hubungan kita tidak akan berhasil sampai kapanpun, aku menginginkan keturunan dan itu tidak bisa ku dapatkan dari dirimu," Balasku yang membuat airmata Yixing tanpa permisi keluar, namun ia malah tersenyum, senyum yang sangat aku benci, senyum yang dipaksakan._

"_Ohh, jadi karena itu yah? Baiklah ge, semoga kebahagian menyertaimu," Setelah Yixing mengatakan itu ia meninggalkanku sendirian, dan doa Yixing tidak terkabul karena kebahagian tidak pernah lagi menyertaiku karena kebahagianku dengan bodohnya telah kulepaskan._

* * *

><p>Aku menatap Yixing yang kini balas menatapku, dengan ragu ku raih tangannya lalu menggenggamnya dapat ku rasakan ia tersentak hendak menarik tangannya namun ku genggam erat.<p>

_So this is me swallowing my pride standing in front of you saying ' I'm sorry for that night'_

_And I go back to December all the time…_

"Aku ingin minta maaf atas semua kesalahanku Xing, Maafkan aku atas kesalahanku malam itu. Aku yang bodoh telah melepaskanmu Xing," Dapat ku lihat ia menghela nafasnya pelan lalu menatapku lembut.

"Ge, kamu tidak perlu minta maaf padaku karena aku sudah memaafkanmu jauh sebelum kita bertemu lagi, Itu masa lalu dan biarkanlah berlalu," Balasnya dengan lembut, ciri khas seorang Zhang Yixing.

"Tapi aku merasa bersalah Xing, kamu tau? Kata-kataku sangat keterlaluan sekali," Sahutku lagi, ia hanya tersenyum lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Jangan dipikirkan Ge, Oh iya kebetulan juga aku ingin memberikan sesuatu pada—" Kata Yixing terputus saat ponselnya bergetar dengan cepat ia menarik tangannya dari genggamanku.

Drrrtt… Drrrtt

"Ya Halo?"

"Aku sedang di coffe shop disamping gedung olahraga,"

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu. I love you to,"

Dan kalimat terakhirnya menghempaskan ku jatuh kedalam lubang besar berlapiskan bebatuan besar. Kini Yixing telah memiliki penggantiku, seseorang yang menyingkirkan kedudukanku di hatinya.

_But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right…_

_I'd go back in time and change it but I can't_

_So if the chain is on your door I understand…_

"Oh iya aku hampir lupa memberikanmu undangan pernikahanku ge, aku harap kamu akan datang," Ujarnya seraya memberikan sebuah undangan berwarna putih dengan tinta emas yang mengukirkan beberapa kalimat ketika aku membukanya.

**WEDDING INVITATION**

**Xi Luhan & Zhang Yixing**

Invite you to join us happiness, In celebrating in our wedding party on :

Saturday, 9th December 2019

At 7 O'clock in the evening

Ballroom Hilton Hotel – Beijing

Your presence is our honor,

Thank You

**Luhan & Yixing**

Aku membeku ketika membaca undangan itu, Luhan? Xi Luhan partner kerjaku di kanada? Bagaimana mungkin? Di tengah pertanyaan ku bel di coffe shop itu berbunyi.

_**Tringgg…**_

Aku melihat sosok Luhan datang menghampiri kami lalu duduk disamping Yixing dan mengecup pipi berdimple milik Yixing.

"Wahh, Yifan? Kebetulan sekali kamu berada disini, apa kalian saling mengenal darl?" Tanya Luhan sambil tersenyum padaku yang ku jawab dengan senyum kaku.

_I'd go back to December turn around and make it all right_

_I'd go back to December , turn around and change my own mind_

_I go back to December all the time…_

"Iya, kami saling mengenal. Dulu kami berteman satu sekolah dan tidak sengaja kami bertemu," Jawab Yixing , sedikit pedih ketika Yixing bilang kami berteman mengapa Yixing tidak mengatakan bahwa kami dahulu sepasang kekasih?

"Wahhh, kebetulan juga dia patner kerjaku di kanada darl, bukan begitu Yifan?" Tanya Luhan dengan senyumnya.

"Ya, kami salah satu patner kerja," Jawabku singkat.

"Maaf Yifan, kami tidak bisa berlama-lama karena aku sudah membuat janji untuk fitting pakaian. Tidak apa kalau kami duluan?" Tanya Luhan tidak enak

"Tentu saja Luhan, kalian boleh pergi," Ia tersenyum lalu mengandeng tangan Yixing dan menggenggam jemari itu erat dan baru ku sadari di jari manis mereka bertengger sebuah cincin emas putih.

"Baiklah kami duluan dulu ge, jangan lupa untuk datang. Kami menunggu," Ucap Yixing lalu pergi bersama Luhan yang memberikanku senyuman singkat. Aku melambaikan salam perpisahan pada mereka lalu terpekur sendirian.

Sudah tidak ada lagi kesempatan kedua untukku, Yixing sudah menemukan yang tepat sebagai penggantiku. Seandainya waktu bisa kembali ku ulang, aku tidak akan pernah menyia-yiakan Yixing.

Mengembalikan semuanya dan kembali memperbaikinya lagi _and make it all right_.

_I go back to December all the time… All the time…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Haii gue balik dengan oneshoot dan Love the way you lie masih dalam proses kekeke

Aku seneng deh, ternyata ff itu di respon dengan baik hehehe

Oh iya aku ada rencana bikin ff yang lumayan angst tapi just oneshoot *Joget bareng Youngjae* menurut kalian bagusnya si Icing di pairing sama sapa yah?

Ditunggu jawaban + Komentarnya dikotak review :)

With Love,

Chaca Woo


End file.
